


【姜钟】敌国相性一百问

by Hankel



Category: Three Kingdoms - History Based, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankel/pseuds/Hankel
Summary: 首发LOFTER, 此处为大失所望后的补档。内容如题所述, 注意事项内详。感谢找到/追到这里来的你, 阅读愉快。
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 12





	1. 前传/1-25

**Author's Note:**

> Caution：
> 
> \- 又名《关于我被委托成八卦情报员这档事》。  
> \- 都9102年了还有人看这种古早文体吗。  
> \- 唯一CP姜钟, 但提及大量(不实)墙头。  
> \- 设定二人听得懂现代汉语但外来语需要注解。  
> \- 对数年不读诗书不学语文者的古文/古白话功底不要期待。  
> \- 写五留五是个人风格, 可自取喜欢的解释。  
> \- 某位嘉宾说的可能或可能不是真实想法。  
> \- 路人(作者?)瞎JR刷存, 情绪乱TM波动。  
> \- 文风成谜, 梗度堪忧, 私设如山崩海啸, O到没有C.  
> \- 请务必温和地指正作者的历史创造行为。  
> \- 沙雕一时爽, 一直沙雕一直爽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution：
> 
> \- 又名《关于我被委托成八卦情报员这档事》。  
> \- 都9102年了还有人看这种古早文体吗。  
> \- 唯一CP姜钟, 但提及大量(不实)墙头。  
> \- 设定二人听得懂现代汉语但外来语需要注解。  
> \- 对数年不读诗书不学语文者的古文/古白话功底不要期待。  
> \- 写五留五是个人风格, 可自取喜欢的解释。  
> \- 某位嘉宾说的可能或可能不是真实想法。  
> \- 路人(作者?)瞎JR刷存, 情绪乱TM波动。  
> \- 文风成谜, 梗度堪忧, 私设如山崩海啸, O到没有C.  
> \- 请务必温和地指正作者的历史创造行为。  
> \- 沙雕一时爽, 一直沙雕一直爽。

前传：

廿一世纪中, 有中土人某雅好西洋文学, 自名为A. 暮行山林, 堕崖下。比其觉, 则赫然茅庐之中, 有一妇, 黄头黑色, 自称黄氏, 工巧思。A惊悸, 知误入阴界, 然见妇行止淑懿, 乃稍安。黄氏言夫诸葛亮有徒姜维, 尝阴以复国故结于魏司徒钟会, 事败, 并见戮。在此凡数十世, 人前遭逢, 辄避同参商。众皆谓敌国私情从此绝矣, 己独不以为然。遂与A帛书一卷, 邀为见证, 愿酬以祈禳, 助还阳世。A欣然应承, 展帛阅罢, 大为瞠目, 然固知一诺千金, 嗟叹久之, 竟往寻姜钟二人。

=================================

正篇(上)：

1\. 请问您的名字？

姜: 在下姜维, 字伯约。  
钟: 钟会士季。

2\. 年龄是？

姜: ……炎兴二年正月六十有三。  
钟: 呵, 庸蜀何来炎兴二年！  
A: (面露难色)钟司徒……  
钟: (烦躁)”会时年四十”, 先生可曾读过书?  


3\. 性别是？

钟: (冷笑)不知先生不仅不读经史, 正值英年竟双目皆瞽……  
姜: (急忙打圆场)皆为须眉。

4\. 请问您的性格是怎样的?

姜: 忠勤时事, 有胆义, 然……(叹气)明断不周。  
钟: 精于策数, 功成不居, 雅好名士。

5\. 对方的性格？

姜: 士季所言极是。  
钟: 违君徇利, 不可谓忠; 捐亲苟免, 不可谓孝……  
姜: (沉默)  
A: ……“凡斯六者, 维无一焉, 实亡国之乱相”?  
钟: (咬牙切齿)正是。  
(A沉默默写中, 良久听得有人叹气)  
钟: (低声)以文武之德, 怀迈世之略。观蜀官属皆天下英俊, 然……  
A: 钟司徒?  
钟: ……无事。  


6\. 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

姜: 炎兴元年冬, 剑阁。

7\. 对对方的第一印象？

姜: 悔不听仲权之言。  
钟: 贼将冥顽不灵。

8\. 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

姜: (似乎答非所问)画无遗策, 博览众书, 兼得一手好字——可赞之处甚蕃。  
钟: (重读)忠、君、敬、师。

9\. 讨厌对方哪一点？

姜: 互为敌将。欲谋我国者, 万般妙处不如无。  
钟: 先生不妨指一名类, 我顺次道来。

10\. 您觉得自己与对方相性好么?

姜/钟: ……  
姜: 先生恕维驽钝, 不知相性二字却是何意?  
A: (愣住,少顷回过神来)当是二位大人恕我考虑不周。依古语, 人生而有八字五行, 相与交游, 则有相生相克, 有谐有不谐, 谓之“相性”。  
姜: 承蒙见教。(思考)大约尚可。  
钟: 命中劫数, 何谈相性?

11\. 您怎么称呼对方？

姜: 贼将、钟会小儿、将军、钟司徒、士季。  
钟: 贼将、姜维老儿、姜维、姜伯约。  
A: 敌对之时原不必再提……且慢, 钟司徒可是有所隐去?  
钟: 不曾。  
A: 当真? 大将军既为降将, 又图光复, 倘司徒冷淡如此, 岂敢称君表字?  
钟: (停住审视A, 不久颜色稍缓)……伯约。

12\. 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

姜: 伯约即是。  
钟: (嘲讽)陛下。

13\. 如果以动物来做比喻, 您觉得对方是？

姜: 敏于发机, 工于筹谋, 往无不克, 鹰之象也。  
钟: 蛇。  
A: 朝避猛虎夕避长蛇之蛇?  
钟: 农人与蛇之蛇。  
A: 或是吾梦千条大蛇之……  
钟: (突然谜之脸红, 低声)住、住口!

14\. 如果要送礼物给对方, 您会送？

姜: 笔砚, 抑或蜀锦制衣, 奈何士季均不短缺。  
A: 尝闻钟荀故事, 为何不送蒲——  
(姜眉头一紧打个眼色, A噤声)  
钟:《移蜀将吏士民檄》。  
姜: (面色逐渐难看)  
钟: (挑衅般回看, 而后正色)曾欲以琴相赠。

15\. 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？

姜: 日月幽而复明。  
钟: 天下尽归于我。  
A: ......

16\. 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？

姜: ……身为敌将?  
钟: 遍及五常八目。

17\. 您的毛病是?

姜: 短于内政, 失之偏执。  
钟: 识人不明。

18\. 对方的毛病是？

钟: 先已答所问, 无复重纷纭。此外尝闻大将军外宽内忌, 然否?  
姜: ......

19\. 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
(20. 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？)

姜: 领军入川。  
钟: “愿陛下忍数日之辱……”

21\. 你们的关系到达何种程度了？

钟: 共举大事, 同年同月同日死。  
A: (看一眼题目下的小字)于公如此, 于私何如?  
钟: “出则同舆, 坐则同席”, 何必多问?  
姜: (疑惑, 忽而大悟)先帝丞相尝留一典, 后人引而伸之……  
钟: (咬牙)姜、伯、约!

22\. 两个人初次约会是在哪里？

姜: (苦笑)军帐——相与不满三月, 又有何处可去。

23\. 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？

姜: 想来不过四目相对。然维与士季同行坐, 亦有一时恍惚。  
A: (……那还是很难得的程度啊。)

24\. 那时进展到何种程度？

钟: 既在军旅, 兼有谋立之志, 不过谈论兵策而已。  
A: (隐藏真相的频率太高我都有点不信了……)  
姜: 诚如士季所言。

25\. 经常去的约会地点？

钟: 军帐。  
姜: 且实则未必可称……(斟酌用词)  
A: (试图救场)在下明白。


	2. 26-50/中场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution+:
> 
> \- 人类的本质是复读机。  
> \- 强烈建议新读者先走前篇阅读其他预警及设定:

26\. 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？

姜: 若在当年, 士季自有宴饮需得应付, 赠礼已是难得;若在今日, 闻峨嵋之岭正蓊郁青葱。  
钟: (难得沉默, 既而略微转开视线)无非设宴备礼。

27\. 是由哪一方先告白的？

姜: 士季宣之笔墨。  
钟: 不过寻常劝降书耳, 大将军自作多情。

28\. 您有多喜欢对方？

钟: 权还印号节盖, 寻同至黄泉。  
姜: (沉默)  
A: (是我提问的方式不对?)

29\. 那么, 您爱对方么? 

A: (看向姜)  
姜: 处身丧乱之中, 受命存亡之际, 安敢轻言爱恨。  
钟: (噎住, 而后冷笑)好个安敢轻言爱恨!  
A: (没救了, 分手吧.png)  
钟: 从无此意——会向来直截了当。

30\. 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？

A: (反正我已经没辙了。)  
姜: “当准胡烈纳一亲兵出取饮食, 诸牙门随例各纳一人。”  
钟: (转头闭目)“今君大功既立, 大德已著, 何不法陶朱公泛舟绝迹, 全功保身, 登峨嵋之岭, 而从赤松游乎？”

31\. 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑, 你会怎么做？

姜: 士季之心岂是我等降将所能干涉。  
钟: 呵。至死仍念日月不得复明, 可知大将军之心未曾属我。

32\. 可以原谅对方变心么？

姜: 于事无补。  
钟: 与我何干。

33\. 你认为你的情敌是? 

姜: 司马氏兄弟二人。  
A: 近年盛传一曲, 中有一语“邓艾的玫瑰”……  
姜: 邓士载举于田亩, 言谈不顺, 居功自狂, 想士季难起此意。  
钟: 容我数来。毕教军事诸葛亮, 忍辱数日刘公嗣, 俱出狄道夏侯霸, 垂问秦雍郭伯济, 悔之无及费文伟, 进表召还诸葛瞻, 一时雄儿邓士载, 一时仪表卻令先, 常牵同行张伯恭……  
姜: (表情尴尬)  
钟: 算入评话, 另有拜井求泉司马昭, 当世英杰赵子龙……  
姜: (扶额抗议)若如此, 维补议遥掷四本嵇叔夜, 坐狎不受夏侯玄, 弱冠知名王辅嗣, 必不从命诸葛诞, 窃剑画门荀公曾, 不可专任钟稚叔, 义动明主向伯茂, 服盐诈仆卫伯玉......  
钟: (暴起)休得胡言!

34\. 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？

姜: 正坐静候。  
钟: 姜维老儿, 何敢如此!

35\. 最喜欢对方身体的哪部分? 

姜: 眉目——观其眸子, 清亮明锐, 足以知人。  
钟: 胆, 活剖。  
A: ......(拿笔的手微微颤抖.gif)

36\. 对方性感的表情？

A: 行动举止, 动人情欲者, 常称之“性感”。亦可推及“观之可亲, 欲与深交”。  
姜: 夜深帐暖……  
钟: (目光一凛)  
姜: (视若无睹, 继续)临灯观书, 眉峰时聚, 掩卷若有所思。  
钟: (似乎松了口气)枪走龙蛇, 面沉色凛, 收罢长啸, 不知朝露沾衣。  
A: (明明都是早晚的正常操作为什么我不是很信……)

37\. 两个人在一起的时候, 最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？

钟: 代大将军作答:“愿陛下……”  
姜: ……  
A: (再次试图救场)钟司徒, 在下所言——  
钟: 阳世所谓“在一起”已属双关, 岂能瞒我?  
A: (得了您自救吧。)  
钟: 至于己身……(叹气)“兵来似欲作恶, 当云何?”

38\. 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？

钟: 收押邓艾——(转向姜)再代大将军答——诱我同反司马氏事成之时。  
姜: 非也。  
钟: (愣住)  
姜: 念及国破主辱, 汉室未复, 但有辛酸辛苦, 岂有喜乐之理。故逾月之中, 未有寸刻称幸。惟上元夜结彩时, 承邀步于道中, 观君面映烛红, 目罗星斗, 略有一时偷欢之味。  
钟: ……  
姜: 想来士季断不信我。  
钟: ……(闭目)诚如君言。

39\. 曾经吵架么？  
(40. 都是些什么吵架呢？)  
(41. 之后如何和好？)

姜: 维既为降将, 安敢不谨言慎行。

42\. 转世后还希望做恋人么？

姜: (犹豫)  
钟: 不愿便罢, 何不直言。另告先生: 还字有误。  
姜: 倘生治世, 或有可期;仍在乱世, 又非同袍, 便不必再题。

43\. 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？

姜: 未敢轻信。  
钟: 梦寐之中。

44\. 您的爱情表现方式是？

钟: (冷笑)“处身丧乱之中, 受命存亡之际, 安敢轻言爱恨。”

45\. 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？

钟: 身后方解果无真情。  
姜: ……生年已未敢轻信。

46\. 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

姜: 士季有赋“百卉凋瘁, 芳菊始荣”, 知菊堪配。  
A: 后世亦有诗云“冲天香阵透长安”——  
姜: (但笑不语)  
钟: 桑, “菀彼桑柔, 捋采其刘”之桑。  
A: (钟司徒且不提桑是不是花, 真不是“吁嗟鸠兮, 无食桑葚”之桑?)

47\. 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

钟: 愿——  
A: 在下明白!  
钟: 会亦有所隐去, 然——(向姜)无意相告。

48\. 您的自卑感来自？

姜: (面色晦暗)姜维无能, 误国误民。  
钟: (神情复杂)宦仕顺遂, 一至入蜀, 何来自轻。

49\. 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

姜: 约为兄弟之事自是两军皆知。余者——  
A: (注意到停顿后点头)

50\. 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

姜/钟: (对视, 沉默不言)  
A: ......(叹气)罢了。

=================================

中场：

A录罢, 方痛惜, 见有蝇头小字, 书曰:“倘二人先是有肌肤之私, 请裂此帛。”A思及鱼水之隐, 遂分之, 则俨然又一帛矣。阅数行, 舌结声颤, 自悔不及, 然裂隙赫然, 料难掩饰, 乃振衣强笑, 复提笔挥毫焉。


	3. 51-75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution+:
> 
> \- 综合上篇可以大体理出前事。  
> \- 该篇含(稍微隐晦的)年龄限制情节。  
> \- 疑似大型精分现场, 渣到不忍直视。  
> \- 后五十太TM难写了, 不要期待。  
> \- 逢车必甜? 有这种说法吗?

正篇(下):

51\. 请问您是攻方, 还是受方？

姜: 自然士季为攻, 维为守。  
A: 啊?  
姜: “会攻乐城, 不能克......维、化亦舍阴平而退, 適与翼、厥合, 皆退保剑阁以拒会”, 史载无误。  
A: (呆滞数秒, 猛省)恐大将军未解词意, 是我之过。夫人之情动, 常共朝云暮雨。倘拟断袖分桃故事, 为阳者称攻, 效阴者称受——此东瀛语也。  
姜: (大笑)如此则反之。

52\. 为什么会如此决定呢？

姜: 先生试想, 维安敢先行造次?  
A: ......!

53\. 您对现在的状况满意么？

姜: 尚有疑惑, 烦先生略加解释。  
A: 即效阴阳之分。  
姜: 并无不满。  
钟: (冷哼)于今颇有不满。

54\. 初次H的地点？

A: 西洋文有第八字H, 即周公之礼。  
姜: 帐中榻上。

55\. 当时的感觉？

姜: 固非本意, 又倍加审慎, 自然不得尽兴。  
钟: ......  
A: (略感于心不忍)若司徒不愿——  
钟: (抬手止住)……如冰遇火。

56\. 当时对方的样子？

姜: 散发抽簪。  
钟: 闻大将军乐学不倦, 不想如此妄加附会。  
A: (若有所思)  
钟: 枉我但笑其畏首畏尾。

57\. 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？

姜: 士季。  
钟: 伯约。  
A: 如此而已?  
钟: (起身坐到姜身边)  
姜: (会意, 作慌乱状, 语带拘谨)士季……  
钟: (勾上脖颈, 懒懒一笑)伯约。  
A: ......(我TM为什么要多嘴。)  
钟: (站起回到原位)

58\. 每星期H的次数？

姜: 穷其始终, 亦止五六遭耳。

59\. 觉得最理想的情况下, 每周几次？  
(60. 那么, 是怎样的H呢？)

钟: 当下正合我意。  
姜: (叹气)辞世以来, 未复有私。

61\. 自己最敏感的地方？

姜: 胯下。  
钟: 耳、腰腹。

62\. 对方最敏感的地方？

钟: 以会之见却在颈侧。  
A: (......信息量略大。)  
姜: 自首及足, 似无一处不然。

63\. 用一句话形容H时的对方？

姜: 不用万事, 不问朝夕。  
钟: 进退行止, 皆未失其度。

64\. 坦白的说, 您喜欢H么？

姜: 尚可, 然向来少近声色。  
钟: (移开视线)不喜。

65\. 一般情况下H的场所？

姜: 固无他选。

66\. 您想尝试的H地点？

姜: (重读)长安季汉大将军府。  
钟: 定——  
姜: (突然僵硬)  
钟: (面有得色)洛中龙榻。  
A: (扶额)君等大志, 某感佩不已, 然汉故都、晋都之外, 可有入眼之处?  
姜: (沉思, 忽有所得)“峨嵋山下少人行”……  
A: ? ? ?

67\. 冲澡是在H前还是H后？

钟: 其后。兴至而为, 何必拘礼。

68\. H时有什么约定么？

姜: 初效云雨, 心难在焉, 数目左右而失律。士季恚怨, 因抱我臂:“君无他视!”(笑)从此未敢不尽所能。  
钟: (咬牙, 耳根发红)

69\. 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？

姜: 先是维有妻子。(停住, 声音微颤)皆——  
A: (急忙止住)大将军不必再言!  
姜: ......(深呼吸, 少顷开口)恕维失态。  
钟: (看向姜, 神色一时稍显悯然, 向A时已如常)……不曾。

70\. 对於「如果得不到心, 至少也要得到肉体」这种想法, 您是持赞同态度, 还是反对呢？

姜: 恕难苟同。倘无寸分之情, 得身何益?  
钟: (沉默)  
A: ......(点头)

71\. 如果对方被暴徒强暴了, 您会怎麽做？

姜: 当诛此贼。  
钟: (挑衅)不如同乐。

72\. 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？

姜: 既为成事所需, 但觉任重, 无暇他虑。且夫欲者本人情也, 何羞之有?  
钟: 亦然!  
A: (看向钟)当真?  
钟: ......(尴尬)事前。

73\. 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞, 所以只有今天晚上, 请…」并要求H, 您会？

钟: (闭目核算少时)刘公嗣, 君也, 诸葛孔明, 师也:此二人不得以友相称;张伯恭、费文伟、诸葛思远, 与君相左;邓士载、郭伯济为敌将;惟夏侯仲权与君意合——(向姜, 意味深长脸)考其生年, 堪为君父, 可知大将军品味非常。  
姜: (皱眉)休得强言附会。  
钟: 且慢——既知大将军轻长好幼, 卻令先及蜀故顺平侯次子广, 生年皆远后于君……  
姜: 明言拒之!  
A: (扶额向钟)  
钟: (淡笑)会……无友久矣。

74\. 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？

姜: 尚可。  
钟: 亦然。

75\. 那么对方呢？

姜: (笑)不意枕席之事亦属才数技艺。  
钟: ……聊胜于无。


	4. 76-100/后记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution+:
> 
> \- 真·鶸作者在线瞎扯。  
> \- Lofter崩了没赶上清明我也很绝望啊。  
> \- 枯燥、梗少、过山车般的谜之发展。  
> \- 仍含有少量(稍微隐晦的)年龄限制情节。

76\. 在H时您希望对方说的话是？

姜: 连呼表字。  
钟: (叹气)但求一夕耽溺, 不在出言。

77\. 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

钟: 惜乎大将军面色如一。  
姜: 面染情潮, 而意乱心迷。  
钟: (表情微妙)……呵。

78\. 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？

A: (突然反应过来, 急忙抢断)恕在下失礼, 大将军请另行作答: 倘先是未有婚配, 当何如?  
姜: 自然不可。  
钟: 有何不可?   
(A记录中)  
钟: (低声)本自非友非侣……

79\. 您对SM有兴趣吗？

A: SM者……(尴尬少顷)于床笫间, 此尽暴虐之能, 而彼甘之如狂——  
姜: (诧异)并无。  
钟: 或可一试。

80\. 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了, 您会？

钟: 也罢, 毕竟大将军年事已高(重读)......  
姜: (苦笑)一如先是所言, 久未有私矣。

81\. 您对强奸怎麽看？

姜: 君子共愤。  
钟: 依事而定。

82\. H中比较痛苦的事情是？

姜: 故国之恨, 背德之忧。  
钟: 形合而神离。

83\. 在迄今为止的H中, 最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？

姜: 后者皆有, 前者俱无。

84\. 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？

姜: 初共鱼水之时。且——  
(钟向姜皱眉, 姜止住)

85\. 那时攻方的表情？

姜: 且惊且疑。

86\. 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
(87. 当时受方的反应是？)

姜: (哭笑不得)先生试想……  
A: (扶额)恕在下妄言。

88\. 对您来说, 「作为H对象」的理想是？

姜: 维生年不重风月之事。(笑)然静言思之, 如士季甚好。  
钟: (怀疑地看姜, 而后面有轻佻之色)自是善解风月之事。

89\. 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？

姜: 然。  
钟: 否。

90\. 在H中有使用过小道具吗？

姜: (努力回忆)大约不曾。  
A: 非惟枕席之间, 饮食起居之器物皆有可用。  
姜: (再次皱眉, 渐露微笑)发带、笔墨。

91\. 您的第一次发生在什么时候？

A: (快速抢断)大将军不必——  
姜: 建兴元年。  
A: (惊讶)  
姜: (淡笑)以一己之念累及家室, 已是愧对。今千载疏途, 音容已远, 复更相忘, 岂非负义之举。  
钟: (沉思, 表情莫名放松)景元四年——即彼炎兴元年——冬十二月。

92\. 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？

姜: 否。  
钟: 然。

93\. 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？

姜: ……口?  
钟: 耳。

94\. 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？

姜: 耳。  
钟: 颈侧。

95\. H时最能取悦对方的事是？

姜: 心无他念。  
钟: 溺于欲情。

96\. H时您会想些什麽呢？

姜: 或上祝苍穹以求事谐, 或暗忖取信之道。  
钟: ……  
A: (扯个谎能死——不对你不是都死了吗?)  
钟: (沉默良久, 声音发颤)……计平淮南, 功震巴汉, 所至辄克, 而独不能下方寸之地, 何也？

97\. 一晚H的次数是？

钟: (已经不在回答状态)……  
A: (放弃, 看向姜)  
姜: 纵有合欢之事, 不逾二度。

98\. H的时候, 衣服是您自己脱, 还是对方帮忙脱呢？

姜: 初时多劳士季, 其后皆维所为。  
A: 于钟司徒亦然?  
姜: 亦然。

99\. 对您而言H是？

姜: 复汉所需。  
A: (忍不住打断)大将军——  
姜: (抬手止住)  
A: (气结, 准备跳题)  
钟: ……(突然开口)自知不得其心, 无非聊以自慰。

100\. 请对恋人说一句话。

钟: (立刻抢过)容我在先。既如此——(面向姜勉强一笑)非惟碧落, 亦在黄泉, 天地四荒, 永不相见。(起身转头快步离开)  
(A低头强压情绪, 少顷向姜, 发现座上空无一人)  
姜: (抓住对方手腕)士季。  
钟: (冷声)有何见教?  
姜: 君言远矣, 我不能行。且于今之道, 或未尽于此也。  
钟: (站定, 身形颤抖)  
姜: 固知凡尘世事难期, 然既羁留阴界, 前尘今事, 所思所欲, 俱当以实相告。非惟今时来日, 其后亦然。(扶住钟肩头)前诺未敢轻负, 然峨嵋甚远, 巫山何如?  
钟: (愣住, 面色渐红)  
A: ? ? ?(白消费我情绪合着是为了玩这一出吗!)  
钟: (回过神来, 咬牙低声)为老不尊。  
姜: (笑)观众人俱为少壮形貌, 何老之有?望士季教我。  
A: (已无心吐槽峨嵋巫山孰近孰远, 只管飞速记录, 间闻二人言语逐渐放肆, 录罢愤而投笔于地)恭祝二位床笫和谐, 多有叨扰, 告辞!

=================================

后记:

A既出, 往谒黄氏, 闻阵法俱备, 称谢不绝, 遂毕呈所录, 又留书于葛氏, 而后辞去。黄氏观A行色甚不忿, 疑而启书, 阅罢, 伏案大笑乐——但见墨字两行, 书云:  
昔闻阁下有高徒, 于今止见一妻奴!


End file.
